Millie: My Immortal
by PrincessCat
Summary: Millie and her life after Wolfwood. Revised, not much changed. Suprise couple!


Hey people. I know I've not been doing to good on updating my stories so I've decided to do a one-shot song fic. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or the song 'My Immortal' By Evanescence. I'm simply borrowing them.

* * *

Millie: My Immortal

Sitting on a rocking chair on the porch, Millie spends another lonely night in the town of Tonim. Many months after the town had been declared a "disaster site of the Human Typhoon", the population slow picked up. Millie, of course, had been one of its first ones to move there. She bought a small house next to the church. Even though it brought her pain to see it everyday, she just wanted to be close to him, as close as humanly possible.

_**I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

On this special night she looks out on to the Church. It has an eerie glow from the moon cast upon it.

"You must be here tonight" Millie said softly "You came to see him?"

**_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone_**

Behind her, there is a faint shadow of a man. A man she once knew and loved. The fog hanged around her house. As if there was smoke all around her. She never really knew he was there. She'd just assume that he was by the fog.

'Yea, honey. I did.' The shadow replied. But he knew too well that she couldn't hear him while she was awake. Though he'd been talking to her every night since the day Vash came home with Knives. Always telling her to not be mad at Knives for what he had technically done. And she never did. Though he felt like he had destroyed her only chance to seek closure.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal;  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Millie just sat there looking on into the night; seeing the dim lights of the city. Then the sound of bells rang through out the land. Softly tuned but loud enough to wake child once sleeping soundly. Millie softly counted the tolls of the bells and with each ding she'd remember him.

* * *

"One"

_'What's that?' Vash pointed out the window. Looked and saw a glimmer of something out into the barren I call home. 'What is that Mr. Vash?'_

"Two"

_'Ah! That's refreshing!' I smiled at the man whom just drank all of Mr. Vash's. I grinned when Vash started whimpering when he figured out he had none left. 'So what's your name?' I glanced at Meryl then quickly back at the man. 'Wolfwood, Nicholas D. Wolfwood.'_

"Three"

_It's been a long day on the bus. Mr. Vash and the new friend had to go save a girl! I was really interested in the story. I never notice Meryl leaving to use the restroom again. Mr. Wolfwood stops talking about his adventure and whispered something to Vash. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up and sit next to me. I tense up. He lays his head on me and softly says: 'You're comfy' I grew red when he said that. But after awhile I started to feel sleepy as if Mr. Wolfwood wasn't there. I laid my head on his and fell right asleep._

"Four"

_'What?! No pudding!' I was outraged how any can NOT have pudding! On a busy caravan how can they forget to bring pudding? 'Hey Big Girl' I turned and saw him. My heart fluttered. After so many days I though I would never see him again. I didn't know why I acted like this but I swallowed the feeling and walked over. He was playing chess. Fun! He started talking about not winning and about his ticket. I just simply moved the rook. I can't believe he didn't see it. 'Hey what are you doing!? My whole ride depends-' He was sharply cut off but the Man he was playing against. 'I quit' I smiled. Wolfwood just sat there dumfounded._

"Five"

_I was happy. Mr. Wolfwood bought me a WHOLE bag of pudding. I was in heaven! I would have been extra perfect if he had his arm around me. 'Since when did you learned how to play Chess?' I grinned. 'Big Big Brother taught me' 'Big Big? How many are you?' 'There are ten of us!' I held up my hands. I didn't notice I dropped my bag. 'Let me guess you're the youngest.' 'Wow, how did you know?' 'Wild guess' I looked at him. I stared directly in to those gray, stormy eyes. 'Good guess'_

"Six"

_I heard a small voice yell and screaming. I turned and saw a small girl in brightly colored clothing running towards us. 'The dancing girl' I turned to Mr. Wolfwood and looked back. She was right in front of us. Boy, she runs fast. 'Help, Please help me!' 'Here get behind me.' I told the girl. She went behind me just as the man who was chasing her came up. I barley heard a thing because I was worried about the girl. But that's when I hear Mr. Wolfwood say 'She's right behind us.' I gasped and looked at him. 'Now tell us why you're looking for her?' The man stepped forward. I heard a squash. I looked down. MY PUDDING! I lifted my stun gun 'Look at you, wasting food!' 'But you're the one who dropped it.' I didn't listen. I shot at those men and scared them away. I turned to the girl she was desperate. She wanted out of the caravan. I only knew one way to get her out_

"Seven" A silent tear fell. Who knew simple actions could predict the future?

_Linked arm with arm I walk though that trail with the dancing girl underneath my cloak. Pretending I was pregnant and Mr. Wolfwood was my husband. I loved the way he squirmed when I talked to him. 'Hey, are you going to have sextuplets? You're big!' I smiled and looked over at Mr. Wolfwood. 'The weathers nice out today, isn't?' He squirmed when he tried to answer. 'Yes, Honey.' I giggled. 'I'm sorry about this' the girl whisper. 'Don't worry. Everything will be alright.' He took out one of his cigarette. I giggled. 'Smoking is bad for the baby, dear' He squired. 'Y-Yes, honey!'_

"Eight"

_No he can't do this! That boy is about to shoot Mr. Vash! He is trying everything but it seems nothing is working. I think I remember his name...Zaize the Beast! He's one of them! A gun shot! I looked on and saw Zazie on the ground in his own blood. Mr. Wolfwood...Nicholas...he shot him. I start to cry. How could he do this? I know he was trying to save Vash but after everything he told me about his orphanage...he shot him_

"Nine"

_'Hey, Mr. Wolfwood, I brought sandwiches!' I tried my best not to show any remorse for the boy. I looked at his mug and notice it was empty. 'Would you like some coffee? Black right?' I set the plate in front of him and went to make coffee when he said: 'Do you think I did the right thing?' I didn't know what to say. I only said what I knew was true: 'I can't say. He was going to shot Vash. But I agree with Vash. There had to be something to save both of them.' I gave him his coffee. But he just looked at it. He started to cry. Between his cry he said stuff I couldn't understand. I just went got up and hugged him. He dropped his coffee. 'You smell nice.' 'Please...Eat the sandwiches.' 'Will you eat them with me?'_

"Ten"

_I woke up the next morning to shuffling. I opened my eyes and saw Nicholas putting on his cross cufflinks. 'Nicholas?' He looked over. 'Go back to sleep.' I didn't comply. I sat up on the bed wrapping the bed sheets around me. 'Where are you going?' He walked over and kissed me. Softly, but sweetly. 'I brought your PJ's, there on the table.' I stared at him when he walked away. He lifted up his Crosspunisher and turned the door knob. I looked away and was about to lie back down before he said: 'Millie?' 'Yes?' He breathed deeply. 'Don't come out of this room till ether Vash or I comes and gets you, ok?' He turned and we both stared into each other's eyes. Me, into his stormy eyes. Him, into my sky blue. 'Of course' I replied. He came back and gave me kiss with some relish. He broke away and softly said: 'Goodbye and I love you, Honey'_

"Eleven"

_Gunshots! All I hear are gun shots! I try to cover my ear from the noise. But the get louder and louder each time I try to block them. I rock back and forth on the bed, legs close to my chest. I sob. But wait? I hear my name being called and footsteps. 'Millie! Millie where are you?' The door burst opened revealing my friend. 'Millie what are you doing here? And why are you in your pajamas? Come on get dressed.' The tears won't stop as I look up to her. She cringes when she sees my once happy-go-lucky face being hidden by a more heart wrenching sight. 'He told me to stay. He told my not to leave the room.' The gunshots are getting louder. I can hear their voices. Why must it be this way?_

"Twelve"

_They've stopped. All the noise stopped. I sit here in the room. Alone. Meryl went downstairs to wait for Vash. I hear the door open. I hear Meryl incoherent screaming. I sit and stared at the door. I hear footsteps. The door is slightly open. I look up, my heart fluttered. But it was Vash. I asked where Nicholas was. Vash was very hesitant. Something went wrong. 'Millie, Nickâ€Nick' He held back a sob. 'He's dead, Millie.' What?! This can't be! He said he loved. We expressed our love that couldn't be taken back. After all we went though together. He finally had goneâ€ I cried. I sob. Every word can be listed but it wouldn't show the pain I felt.

* * *

_

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

"I don't know how longed I cried for Nicholas. But I cried until I couldn't cry no more. And felt like I went numb. But I couldn't stay like that forever. After so many years living with a big family, you learn how to cope. How live again."

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

"I'm sorry Millie." Wolfwood began to move "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm just a demon! A demon that follows you even after it is dead!" He starts to cry. "I'm sorry" But he looked up. Saw Millie staring at the church as if it said something "But...I have this strange feeling that I've prepared you for something."

_**I held your hand though all of these years.**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Millie just stared at the church. 'Did it just say something?' She swears she heard his voice. She just loved the sound of his voice, Dark and mysterious. She would never forget it. Even if twenty years has past, she would never forget.

**_You used to captivate me,_**

**_By your resonating light._**

All of a sudden a cry is heard inside of the house. Both Millie and Wolfwood looked back at the door.

"Well! He's up!"

Mille got up from you chair from the porch and walked inside. Wolfwood followed. She lived in the house both Wolfwood and her shared on that fateful night. She walked in the last door on the right. She walked in with out a care while Wolfwood just stood at the door. Shocked with something he had never experience while he was alive. He watched Millie pick up his only child.

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

"Shh! Shh! Mommy's here." Millie tried to calm the baby but with out hearing Vash yell: "Shut it up! I'm trying to sleep!" But the complained was soon quieted by a sound of slapping. 'That's what you get for visiting me, Mr. Vash.!' Millie smiled and looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"I guess you just wanted to be held."

Millie grabbed the baby's blanket and went back outside. She sat and just looked on into the night. She sighed and let sleep consumer her. That was Nicholas's only chance to talk to her. So he put his hand on her shoulder and went inside her dreaming mind.

* * *

Millie was sitting in a beautiful garden surrounded by so much color. She sat in a white chair watching her son playing on his blanket. Soon a butterfly flew over and landed on his nose. She giggled and she watched him try to get it off.

"He sure does act funny. Are you letting him near Vash a lot?"

Millie turned around. Her mouth dropped and sat in shock. She was staring face to face with Nicholas.

_**Your face it haunts,**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

"Nick...Nick. But you're..."

"Dead, yea I know. So what's his name?"

Millie stared at this man whom acted like her love. His voice is the same but she had her doubts. 'I think I'm going crazy'

_**Your voice it chased away,**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

"Millie? Millie? You never answered." Wolfwood said straight in her face and waving his hand. "Yoo-hoo!"

Millie snapped back into reality and giggled. "Nicholas. Nicholas J. Wolfwood."

Wolfwood nodded and pulled out a chair from nowhere. Millie questionably looked at the chair for a moment.

"Where did you grab that"

"What's the J. for?"

"Joseph. My fathers name." Wolfwood smirked and pulled out his trademark crinkled cigarette.

Millie smiled "Dear. Cigarette's are bad for the baby." Wolfwood laughed and put out the cigarette.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal;  
This pain is just too rea  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

They looked at each other for a moment then to Baby Nick. Who was at the moment trying to catch a butterfly. They watched him for awhile. Laughing now, and then.

After one antic, where Baby Nick had the butterfly in his reached, just suddenly lost interest and started to play with his bear. Nick roared.

"I swear, Needle Noggin is gonna have a lot of competion when he grows up!" Suddenly a light went on in Millie's head.

"That reminds me, Mr. Vash and Meryl are visiting. They got engaged!" Millie eyes grew big and teary. "I'm so happy for them!" Wolfwood snickered and muttered: "Finally".

But Millie grew silent and serious in a matter of seconds. Wolfwood knew this couldn't be good.

"Knives' is with them"

_**When you cried, I'd wiped away all of your tears**_

They grew silent. Nether spoke. They knew his part. And what he asked.

_**When screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

Baby Nick cooed, and held up his hands. Millie walked over to him a picked him up.

"Are you tried?"

Though she asked him a question he couldn't understand, the baby seemed to answer by rubbing his eyes. Millie smiled and turned to Nicholas.

"Nick, do you want to hold him"

Her eyes grew wide. He was gone.

**_I held your hand though all of these years._**

She looked around and couldn't find him. She panicked. After this all this time, she finally got to talk to him. Now in a matter of moments, he was gone. Her gentle façade faded and anger soon rose.

"No! I won't lose you again, Nicholas! Never again!"

**_But you still have all of me_**

Soon his voice rang out.

"Wake up, Millie"

"No! Come back! Don't leave me!"

* * *

Millie jumped and looked around.

She was awake. In the cold night; where she has always been: The desert planet. She started to cry.

"No I...I don't want you to leave. Never again"

She felt someone place their hand on hers. She looked and saw him. She tried to speck but nothing came out. Just a little peep came out. He smiled and closed her mouth. She turned away.

"You're dead. You've been dead. I'm all alone. Stop trying to mess with my mind...Please... I beg you."

Nicholas's smile faded and stood up. His ghostly figure scared Millie.

"Don't ever say that. You will always have me. You'll never be alone. You will always have Nicholas Joseph."

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_But though you're still with me_**

Millie looked up into his stern, but calm face. She quickly regretted what she had said. He placed his hand on her face. Then moved it down to the baby and held his had.

"I always had been alone. Ever since I was born. Nothing can change that anymore. But I want you to promise me something. Never let him be alone. Don't let him live the life I did. Make him someone I would be proud of. And make him believe that his has a father. Do you promise?"

**_I've been alone all along_**

Millie nodded. Nicholas smiled and started to walk of into the night. Once he reached a good distance he turned and yelled

"And don't let Needle Noggin make him into a drunken, idiotic fool like he is!"

Then he disappeared.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

"Millie?"

Millie turned to see Knives leaning on the doorframe

"Kn...Knives what are you doing up."

He walked over and knelt in the same place Nicholas had been earlier.

"I couldn't sleep. I need to know your answer, Millie! I know I've been beating around the bush about it, but I need to know!"

He grabbed her had and his eyes watered She never seen him like this, always hiding behind a cold stone mask of hatred and death. Millie gave him her genuine smile and leaned forward.

"If you need to know...I do love you"

Knives were quite shocked. He was expecting for her to scream and yell at her for his uncertainty of his and her feeling. Taking the small amount of space they had between each other in to consideration, his kissed her softly. He stood up and helps Millie get up herself with the sleeping baby in her arms. They walked together into the house and put the baby in his crib. Knives lead Millie into her room and kissed her goodnight before retreating back in to bed in the living room. Millie lad down in her bed and closed her eyes and whispered:

"I promise Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I'll make sure that grows up into a good man, believing in Vash's 'Love and Peace'. And...I'll make sure he grows up with a father...I promise."

She fell asleep facing towards a window that looked upon the church. The fog lifted and was now gone. And next to the window was the Cross Wolfwood had to bear during his life. These things will tell the story of a man who risked his life for his son, and the better future he has now.

_**I held your hand though all of these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me...**_

The End

* * *

Good? Bad? Creepy? I know the end was kind of a surprise but it's a good twist. I didn't really think it wasn't all that fluffy, but it was kind of depressing. Oh Well. Review!


End file.
